Way Back Into Love
by GeeGeeCullen16
Summary: ALL HUMAN CHARACTERS :   Harry left Hermione broken-hearted, what will happen between them? Will someone else pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter story so I hope you enjoy it but go easy on the reviews! My writing needs some refining :) Here we go! Subscribe and review please!**

_**BTW: HAPOV is Harry's point of view and HEPOV is Hermione's :)**_

**HAPOV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Eugh. What time is it? I glanced at my alarm clock and it read 7:00am. Well I guess summer is officially over. "Harry! Harry honey! Are you awake?" My mum rushed into my room holding lipstick in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. "Get up sweetie, I'm off to work in 30 minutes and if you go back to sleep you might miss your first day so come on, get up!" I moaned and put the pillow over my head. "Harry, I don't have time for this so come on now get up," she said.

"I think I've come down with a life threatening illness," I mumbled.

"Nonsense. If you want a lift to school get up right now." I sighed, got up and went downstairs to have breakfast. Dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and sipping on his coffee. "Morning son," he said smiling.

"Good morning Dad. Anything interesting in the news?"

"Not really. Your friend won a prize in the Science fair but that's about it. What happened to her? She used to be around all the time."

"Who? Hermione?" I hadn't thought about Hermione in a long time.

"Yeah, lovely girl that Hermione." I finished my pancakes and walked upstairs thinking about her. As I stepped into the shower I wondered how she was. I hadn't spoken to her all summer, she had ignored all my texts and calls. I saw her once in town but as soon as she saw me she walked away. It's understandable really, we weren't on the best terms. I had really hurt her when I ended our relationship. I stepped out of the shower and into my bedroom when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Harry! Mate! How've you been?" said a familiar voice.

"Ron! I've been good, you? How was Egypt?"

"Good. My brother's doing really well over there. What did you do all summer?"

"Nothing really. Just stayed at home, went out from time to time but it was a pretty boring summer. Are you at school yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty awkward in the classroom. It's just me, Seamus, Hermione and Cho. Hermione keeps giving me evils and I don't even know why! It wasn't me who broke her heart."

"Girls are like that aren't they? Anyone associated with their ex is automatically hated." I thought that was really stupid but hey, so are girls.

"Shame really, I quite like Hermione. She was a good laugh. Anyways mate, I'll let you get ready. I'll see you at school, see ya," he said and hung up. I put on some clothes, picked up my bag and went downstairs to find my mum at the door looking at her watch impatiently. "Harry really! It takes you this long to get ready? I'm going to be late now, sweetie. Come on get into the car," she said rushing me out of the door. It wasn't too far from my house to the school so the journey was pretty quick seeing as my mum was in a rush. She kissed me on the cheek, said goodbye and drove off. I watched her leave shaking my head and smiling. I took a good look at the school, sighed and made my way to the classroom thinking about Hermione again. This would be incredibly awkward but it can't be helped. I walked in and a few more people had turned up but she was the one who caught my attention immediately. Her hair had grown and she had it down the way I liked it. "Harry!" said Ron. I heard him but I didn't take my eyes off Hermione. She heard him too and turned around instantly. Our eyes met for a second then she turned around and continued chatting to Cho. "Alright there mate?" he asked. I snapped out of it and went over to Seamus, Dean and Ron.

**HEPOV**

My heart was racing and my breathing was getting heavier. Harry Harry Harry. "Hermione? Are you alright?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Well I was saying that Harry just walked in and he's still staring at you!" Why did she have to say that? I was sick of getting my hopes up every time my phone beeped, every time I got a Facebook notification and every time someone mentioned him to me. It had all ended so quickly. I was expecting to spend my entire summer with him but it didn't turn out that way so I had to keep myself busy. I entered all sorts of academic competitions and joined loads of clubs to try to get my mind off of Harry and I thought it was working until just five minutes ago. "Don't be silly, Cho. I reckon he's staring at you. I mean come on, Harry and I are so over."

"Really? You think he was staring at me? Do you really?" she asked excitedly. Almost everyone in the year was interested in Harry. He was a good looking boy with respectable, well known parents. Everyone in town knew the Potters. Principal Dumbledore also took a shine to him; they were always smiling and greeting each other in the corridors. "Well he wouldn't be looking at me," I said as the teacher walked in.

"Right everybody today, we're going to be acting out love scenes. Love scenes are always powerful and intense. You've got to really make the audience believe that you are truly in love with each other! So do your best, okay?" The class groaned with discontent.

"Fantastic! I'll come round and assign your pairs." Oh great. A love scene. I get to see the boy I'm still in love with confess his love to another girl. I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet, it's only been a month and the break-up is still fresh in my mind. I sighed and rested my head on the table whilst his words repeated themselves in my head. _"I think it's for the best… I do care about you, I really do… I want to be friends."_ My eyes suddenly got watery so I shook my head, blinked them away and got myself together. _Not now Hermione. Not in front of him._ "Hermione?" I turned around and there he was in all his handsomeness.

"Harry! Can I help you?" I said calmly.

"Miss Trelawney paired me with you," he explained. _Crap_.

"Oh really? Well let's get this over and done with then," I said getting off of my chair. I stood in front of him; he looked at me then smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. You don't seem very happy to be with me," he said stepping closer.

"It's not that, I just find it a bit awkward that's all. Let's just do this," I said stepping back. He shrugged then mumbled an OK. "How exactly are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure. Hmm. Remember the time I told you that I loved you? That was quite a cute, typical lovey-dovey moment." That moment. I know it like the back of my hand.

"Yeah, I guess so. But we don't really need to practice, one more time is good enough for me. Plus I don't wanna make it any more awkward than it already is," I explained.

"Alright then," he said. We just kind of sat there for another five minutes awkwardly looking at everyone else in the room but never at each other. Ron and Cho were absolutely hilarious! At one point he put his hand around her waist then moved his face closer to hers and she slapped him. "Miss Chang, I will have none of that in this classroom! Apologise to Mr Weasley!"

"Sorry Ronald."

"I think you need to kiss it better."

"Don't push it, Weasley," she said pointing at him. After about ten more minutes, Miss Trelawney told the class it was time for the performances. "Granger and Potter, you first," she said.

I heard someone mutter, "Well this should be interesting." I looked at Harry, he walked over to me and took my hand. We got up on the stage and started walking around. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?" I asked. My heart was thumping in my chest and I felt like I was going to be sick. We stopped walking and I knew what was coming next. He took my other hand and looked into my eyes. Then I looked down but he released one of my hands and tilted my chin up so I would look at him. "Just like you," he said looking right at me. Then as if by magic, a lock of my hair fell from behind my ear and onto my face just like it did on that day. He looked just as surprised as I was but then did exactly what he did then. He brushed the lock of hair aside gently and kissed my cheek. "I've been waiting a long time to tell you this, Hermione. I think I've known for quite some time but I never thought I'd have the guts to tell you but being here with you, it feels so _right_. I know I sound ridiculous and it's okay if you don't feel the same way but I have to tell you how I feel about you. When you're around, I feel like nothing could go wrong, I'm myself with you. You make me the happiest guy _ever_ and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I never want to hurt you. Hermione, you're my everything and I just need you to know that... that-"

"I love you," we both said together. Then we stood there just staring into each other's eyes and it felt like it did before. Like we were the only two people in the world. He stroked my cheek softly and then came the applause. We snapped back into reality and let go of each other instantly. "Best acting I've seen from either of you! I honestly believed every word you said! Are you sure you're not in love?" asked Miss Trelawney.

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it guys! :) Reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Here's the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**HAPOV**

"No, of course we aren't in love," Hermione said laughing. Oh so the whole idea was funny?

"I'd never be in love with her!" I said also laughing. She looked at me then looked away. Miss Trelawney just eyed us both up and down then sighed.

"Alright, take your seats." I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the lesson apart from Ron and Cho's scene which was hilarious. Ron kept forgetting what to say and Cho got annoyed. "You're completely.. no wait, that's not it. You complete my.. no wait I can do this. Look Cho, you're erm.. awesome?" Ron said. I couldn't help but burst into peals of laughter, he was trying to convince us that he was in love and all he comes up with is 'You're awesome.' That was just Ron all over. In the end Miss Trelawney just told them both to sit down because their performance was painful to watch. Ron's face and hair were almost the same colour! He was so embarrassed! I took a look at Cho who seemed so annoyed that I started chuckling to myself, she glanced back at me and winked. Well that's a bit weird Cho's never paid any attention to me before but hey, she's a pretty girl, one of the prettiest in the school I'll admit but not as pretty as Hermione. Then again, Hermione and I are never going to happen and I've sort of accepted that. "Harry, was I really that bad?" Ron whispered.

"To be honest with you mate if you were ever to become an actor, really unlikely, but if you were. Do the world a favour and just go into comedy, no romance, no drama. Just comedy."

He sighed and said, "I suppose you're right." Then a paper ball rolled up to my feet. I looked around to see where it came from then I saw Cho wink at me again and turn back around. She's acting so weird today but might as well take a look.

_Harry,_

_Have lunch with me today? _

_Love Cho x_

Have lunch with Cho? That's a bit weird isn't it? We aren't even friends but as I said, she's a pretty girl and I should get back out there! It'd be good for me so I sent her a note accepting her offer. Then I got another note.

_Harry,_

_Really? You'd never be in love with me? Do you enjoy humiliating me in front of all of these people who know that we were together for three months? You're a jerk!_

_Hermione._

**HEPOV**

How dare he! How could he just say that in front of all of our friends! I couldn't hold my anger in, I had to give him a piece of my mind. I watched him read it and he frowned. Did that mean I'd upset him? Well if it did then good, I'd succeeded in what I set out to achieve. Then he started writing something and my heart started racing again. What was he gonna say? So many questions flooded my mind. Was he going to apologise? Was he going to say that he still loves me?

_Hermione,_

_I just did it because you laughed at the whole idea of us being in love. You know exactly how I felt about you. Don't forget it._

_Harry_

Well what on _earth_ is that supposed to mean! Don't forget it? Why shouldn't I? It hurts to remember but it's impossible to forget. Boys are so confusing. Not being big-headed or anything but I'm quite the clever girl and not knowing what things mean really gets to me. I had to write back! Or should I just leave it? Maybe if I write back it'll seem that I'm not interested and he'll want me back. Do I want him back? Of course I do. But then again he really hurt me! I sighed and picked up the pen.

_Harry,_

_I'm going to do everything I can to forget you. _

_Hermione._

Oh that felt good. That felt really good.

**HAPOV**

Ouch. That really hurt. Why would she want to forget about me? Well I guess it's inevitable as I did really hurt her and left her heartbroken but really? Did she have to say it like that? It just reminded me of why I fell in love with her in the first place. She was always so strong, so feisty and always spoke her mind regardless of what other people thought of her. She was _my_ Hermione. Then we started dating, she got too paranoid about me talking to other girls and I lost her. The girl that I fell in love with just wasn't there anymore, she had become weak and fragile and then eventually, she broke. I broke her because I wasn't sure if I would ever see that strong, feisty girl again. The bell rang and everybody walked out, I rushed to get to her but she'd already left. "Mate, come on let's get to Physics," Ron said pulling at my arm.

The rest of the day was a blur; it was all just numbers, letters and pictures. Then came lunch. I walked into the canteen with Ron and we sat down at a table with our food then the Lestrange sisters came up to me. "Well hey there Mr Potter," Bellatrix said. She wasn't pretty but she was hot. She had this wild, crazy look about her that really appealed to me. Her sister, Narcissa, on the other hand was hot in a simpler way and she was a lot shyer than Bellatrix. "Bellatrix Lestrange, well I have missed you," I said winking.

"A little birdy told me," she said running her finger across my neck and sitting next to me "that you and Cho are supposed to have lunch today," she continued.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'd better go find her," I said standing up. I completely forgot about Cho.

"Not so fast," Bellatrix said pushing me back down again. "Come have lunch with us?"

"That's nice of you Bella, but I've already accepted the offer. I don't wanna be rude," I said lifting her hand off of my shoulder and walking away. I didn't look back but I could tell she was annoyed. I didn't really want to get mixed up with Bellatrix, she was bad news. I found Cho sitting at a table alone playing with her pasta with her fork. "Cho! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!"

"Don't worry about it Harry, I was half expecting you to bail on me," she said.

"And why's that?"

"You could get any girl at this school. Why waste time with a girl like me?"

"Hey, don't say that. You're a lovely girl, I'd really like to get to know you," I said honestly. I looked at her and she smiled at me. She really was very pretty..

**HEPOV**

I was about to walk up to Cho and sit down with her but then he came. He came and he sat down next to her. He came and he looked her in the eye and made her smile just like he did with me. But those days are gone, I've got to keep moving on. I can't look back. I can't. "Hermione are you alright?" I turned around and I saw his best friend, Ron Weasley.

"I'm fine Ron. Thanks," I muttered walking away.

"Hey wait!" he said taking my hand. I looked at him and he released it. "Sorry but you don't really seem fine and you like you could use someone to talk to."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"You're smart, funny, witty, feisty and beautiful. Harry doesn't know what he's missing out on," he said putting a piece of paper in my hand. I opened it and it had his number on it. Then I watched him walk away as he turned around and winked.


End file.
